Origo
|year = 2017 |position = 2nd (Semi-final) 8th (Final) |points = 231 (Semi-final) 200 (Final) |previous = "Pioneer" |next = "Viszlát nyár"}} "Origo" (English: Origin) was the Hungarian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Kiev, performed by Joci Pápai. It qualified from the second semi-final and finished in 8th place with 200 points in the final. Lyrics Hungarian= Be kell csuknod a szemed Úgy láthatsz meg engemet Hogy meghódítsd a szívem Ismerned kell lelkemet Ha nem kellek, hadd menjek Én csavargónak születtem Kínlódtam már eleget De az Isten lát engem, lát engem Miért hazudtad azt nekem Hogy nem számít a színem? Tudtad barna a szemem Sosem változik bennem Nem kérek már belőled Menj el innen, hagyj engem Ne is lássalak téged Átkozott légy örökre, örökre Engem négyévesen megszólított az Isten Egy igazi fegyvert adott a kezembe Tudtam csak ő vigyázhat rám Többet gyakoroltam vele mint egy szamuráj Benne bízhatok, mindig az igazat mondja Vele sírhatok, de az utat mutatja Egy olyan szövetség, ami marad örökké Fel nem áldozható, ő a legfőbb kincsem Sejtelmes erők laktak a gyerekben Féltek tőle, látszik a szemekben A húrjaim támadnak, sírnak a testekben Hiába is véded ki, méreg a hangszerben Nagy tömegeket itattam át vele Hallod a dallamom, már tudod a nevemet Hosszú az út, sebek a hátamon Ezrek könnyei folynak a gitáromon |-| Translation= You need to close your eyes So you can see me To conquer my heart You have to know my soul If you don’t need me, let me go I was born to be a tramp I have already suffered enough But God sees me, sees me Why did you lie to me That the colour of my skin doesn’t matter? You knew that my eyes are brown It never changes I don’t need you anymore Get out of here, leave me alone I don’t want to see you You’ll be cursed forever, forever God spoke to me when I was four He gave me a real weapon in my hand I knew only he can take care of me With him I was practising more than a samurai I can trust in him, he always tells the truth I can cry with him, but he shows me the way An alliance that remains forever We cannot sacrifice it, he’s my most precious treasure Mysterious forces lived within the child They were afraid of him, you can see it in their eyes My strings are attacked, the body is crying Defending in vain, it is a poisonous instrument I drenched the crowds with it You hear the melody, you already know my name This is a long road, there are sores on my back The tears of thousands of people are flowing from my guitar Videos Joci Pápai - Origo (Hungary) Eurovision 2017 - Official Music Video Joci Pápai - Origo (Hungary) LIVE at the second Semi-Final Joci Pápai - Origo (Hungary) LIVE at the Grand Final of the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2017 Category:Hungary in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Hungarian